


Thunderstorm in the dark

by Dreizehn



Series: Love is nothing an Agidyne can't handle [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: During Canon, F/F, Fluff, Humor, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreizehn/pseuds/Dreizehn
Summary: Makoto invites Ann over to spend some time together, but much to her dismay the power goes out almost immediately after Ann shows up.





	Thunderstorm in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to make this connected to my other sorta annmako fic but it can honestly be read without it.

Makoto paced back in forth in her apartment as she waited patiently for her guest to show up. She had invited Ann to hang out at her place since her sister wasn't coming home once again.

It would be the first time Makoto had ever invited a friend over so she was feeling nervous. She heard the ding of her doorbell and jolted then ran to the door and opened it with slightly more haste than she would like.

“Yo!” Ann greeted. She wore a sweet smile and held a bag over her shoulder, which Makoto assumed she had a change of clothes inside of. Makoto stepped aside and allowed Ann to step in, then closed the door behind her. “So what do we have planned for today?”

Makoto walked to the couch and sat down. She mentally cursed at the fact that Ann was asking her what to do as she was hoping that she had ideas for them. Therefore she decided to say the first thing that came to mind. “I was thinking a movie maybe?” She suggested.

“That sounds nice,” Ann said.

Just as she was about to sit down a loud thunder caused a slight shake in the windows as the power went out at the same time. Makoto screamed, causing Ann to jolt and yelp in response. Makoto squeezed her eyes shut with a whimper. Of course there had to be a thunderstorm strong enough to cut the power out.

She felt herself shaking against her will, and was going to try to apologize to Ann, but froze when she felt warmth by her side and arms wrap around her. She looked up to see Ann looking at her with concern. “Are you okay Makoto?” She asked, her voice soft and gentle.

Makoto felt her cheeks reddening from the proximity and slowly nodded her head, but Ann didn't move away. She instead slowly rubbed circles in Makoto's back in a comforting gesture. “...I'm fine,” she said for good measure.

A look of disbelief showed on Ann's face as she stared at her and still refused to move away. “But you're shaking…” she pointed out and received a whimper for her efforts. “Uh… I mean if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to…” she said. Her voice sounded a bit awkward, which made Makoto feel a little better.

She let out a shaky breath and shook her head. “I've never been particularly good with thunderstorms, or the dark for that matter…” she confessed, hoping Ann wouldn't laugh at her for it, but to her surprise the girl simply gave her a faint smile.

“Well you can't see in the dark and people have been struck by lightning so I understand,” she said. It only made Makoto feel more nervous though, but Ann noticed and squeezed her. “But I'm here! And besides, compared to the things the shadows throw at us what's some darkness and lightning?”

Almost on instinct, Makoto felt herself giggling from Ann’s words and smiled. “I guess you do have a point… sorry,” she apologized. She felt her shaking starting to ease and sighed. “But this does make me feel a little worried about what to expect in the palace.”

She saw Ann avert her eyes in the darkness and let out a nervous laugh. “I mean it isn't too bad...even though it is a bit exhausting,” she mumbled the last part, but Makoto could still hear her rather clearly do to their closeness.

“Well I imagine fighting strange monsters in some villainous man's cognition would be taxing.”

A brief look of annoyance appeared on Ann's face before she replied, “It's not even that! It's Akira! He insist on tackling the entire palace in one day because that's the most effective method… or something like that.”

Makoto raised an eyebrow at that. “Are the palaces not as big as I thought?”

“They're really big! That guy is just a slave driver… I mean I like him but his work methods are extreme, and then when we're tired he insist we just drink soda… which helps I guess.”

“Soda...?”

Ann narrowed her eyes at the table across from them. “Yeah… I guess you'll see how it is tomorrow if we go in.”

The sound of dread in Ann's voice caused Makoto to laugh nervously. “I...I guess so…” She tried to think of something else to talk about as she listened to Ann's frustrated grumbles when her phone vibrated on her table and caused her to jolt. Ann removed one arm from around her and handed her the phone, but still kept one arm around her back. “Oh it's the group chat,” Makoto noted. She saw Ann pull her phone out of her pocket in response.

**Ryuji:** I hate sudden thunderstorms

It was the only message in the chat, but she saw the dots to notify others typing appear at the bottom.

**Akira:** Not really sudden when it was an 80% chance and overcast all day  
 **Ann:** lol  
 **Ryuji:** Oh shut up!

Makoto and Ann both giggled before typing again.

**Makoto:** You don't watch the weather channel at all do you Ryuji?  
 **Ryuji:** it's boring  
 **Yusuke:** But you know if you actually payed attention to the weather  
 **Yusuke:** you wouldn't have to worry about getting stuck in the rain?  
 **Ryuji:** listen I realize that now!  
 **Akira:** You should have realized that a long time ago  
 **Ryuji:** Oh shut up you're trapped outside the gym with me  
 **Akira:** that's because you didn't let me go home and called me out of shape  
 **Ryuji:** not my fault you're easily intimidated  
 **Ann:** You're both idiots

She saw Ann stick her phone back inside of her pocket, and decided to place her own on the cushion beside her, so she could easily access it again if need be.

Makoto relaxed, but immediately tensed when she felt Ann bring her arms around her again and lean against her. Makoto once again felt her heartbeat speeding up again and wondered why. Maybe it was the storm?

“I'm kind of hungry,” Ann mumbled, sounding a bit annoyed.

Before Makoto could open her mouth to say something, the lights in the room suddenly turned back on and the sound of everything turning on caused them both to briefly pause. A relieved sigh from Makoto broke the silence. “Oh thank goodness.”

She watched as Ann released her and moved towards her bag, and felt her heartbeat calm down. She stood up deciding she would try to look for something for them to eat. She went towards the kitchen and looked around until she gathered ingredients for the quickest thing she could make: a sandwich.

She prepared four sandwiches then placed them all on one plate and returned to the couch they were seated at. Ann sat down beside her then grabbed one of the sandwiches and mumbled a thank you. Makoto smiled at her then turned on the TV and flipped through the channels until she found a movie.

Makoto glanced at Ann munching on a sandwich beside her before looking away and bringing her hand up to her chest. Was it really the storm that had her heart beating so fast?

An annoyed groan escaped her throat and she reached for one of the sandwiches off the plate and took a big bite out of it. Maybe it was just her imagination.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear the series name will make sense eventually...even though i have almost zero planning in this haha


End file.
